The Will To Power (Lemons)
by VideoGameNut
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Rita Lupo (Chapter 4)

The Will To Power (Lemon)

Rita Lupo (Moving On)

Hello – Text

"Hello" – Talking

' _Hello_ ' – Thinking

 _Hello_ – Emphasis

oOoOoOoOo – Scene Break

xXx – Chapter Start

 **xXx** – Chapter End

'Hello' – Important Title

xXx

At his affirmative words, they slowly worked their way up to the head of the bed before Rita's face slowly drew closer to his own. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, her lips directed towards him for a kiss.

They connected, nervous and tentative, just holding the contact for a moment. After the moment passed and she pulled away, she pushed herself forward to his again. Harder this time, pushing him to the mattress from the collision.

For a moment, they laid down on the mattress in that position, lips meeting in a kiss with Rita on top. He had to admit, it wasn't unpleasant.

Then he felt her mouth open slightly and her _tongue_ poke out! She intensified the kiss, wrapping her arms around his head as she beckoned him to let her in.

Heat swirling in his own body, how could he refuse? Opening his mouth slightly, her tongue slipped in to explore his mouth as he did the same. Their tongues engaged in a slow dance in their mouths, light moans escaping them as it continued, escalating with every passing moment.

They eventually had to part for air, unable to keep going as a result of their mutual need to breathe.

Pulling her tongue and lips back, Rita sat up in his lap and panted for air. Her cheeks were flush slightly and her eyes slightly glazed over by a cloudy sheen.

Vashyr imagined he looked much the same, red faced and panting while pinned down beneath her.

Honestly, he'd never even gotten _this_ far with anyone. Sure, he _imagined_ it happening, but he never really had any opportunity. This was all new to him.

Rita's blush intensified slightly as she spoke. "Hey, is this…you know?"

He did his best not to look embarrassed, but he couldn't help but turn his eyes away. "Y-yeah. I've never done any of this before."

The look of embarrassment on Rita's face was replaced with one of surprise, not expecting that kind of response. When she broke out in a chuckle, though, he couldn't keep an irritated twitch off his face. "It's not funny."

"It's hilarious," she asserted, grinning down at him with a mischievous look. "I mean, seriously. Would you have ever expected to be losing your cherry to a werewolf while you were in someone else's body in a huge mansion?" She broke out in chuckles as she finished talking, amused by her own joke. Then again, she might have just been laughing at the look of annoyance on his own face.

But, he had to admit that she had a very nice laugh. Clear and ringing like a bell, really. She should laugh more often.

The look on her face suddenly became more predatory, flashing him a smile that _really_ showed off her teeth. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

She fell down on top of him again with a kiss that he could swear caused his teeth to ring from the impact, forcing her tongue inside as she made contact and let out a _moan_. Her lips couldn't seem to stay in one place for more than a second as they constantly shifted and glided over his own, constantly kissing from new angles. This wasn't _anything_ like the last one.

Caught off guard, he still did his best to give as good as he got. Wrapping his arms around her to force her body even closer to his own, he brought one of his hands to the back of her head and pushed her face closer, _feeling_ as she moaned into his mouth in pleasant surprise.

Their kissing intensified as Rita brought her own arms in and did the same, trying to push their bodies and faces closer together.

As the moment dragged on and Vashyr's mind started to haze from the surfacing hormones, his hands started to explore Rita's body through the thin nightgown. The dip of small of her back, the swell of her hips, even going down to cup the left cheek of her ass and knead it slightly.

Rita _really_ seemed to enjoy that, if her deep moan into his mouth was any indication. A weakness, maybe?

His line of thought came to a halt as she started _grinding_ against him. Dammit, the nightgown had to be _really_ thin, he could feel the nubs of her nipples as her chest dragged over his own. He could even feel her getting slight wet as her lower body pressed and grinded against his crotch.

Then, all of a sudden, she stopped moving on him and pulled her upper body away, dismissing his arms that were weakened by her sudden offensive.

She glared down at him. It wasn't so much an angry look as it was _intense_. He could see all the little flickers of different emotions in her eyes as she stared down, her rather sizeable bust rising and falling with her every pant for breath. "No more playing," she whispered.

Reaching to the end of the nightgown that was currently bunched up at his waist, she pulled it upward to show the while lace underwear that covered her down below. Underwear that happened to be rather moist, if his eyes weren't lying to him.

He watched as another one of her hands moved down to open up his pants and let his cock slide out. It practically _sprung_ upward from the former confines of the sleeping pants he was wearing, shivering slightly as it contacted the night air.

Rita chuckled slightly and he couldn't help but feel a little emasculated. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she chirped, sounding _so_ innocent. A sound that was ruined by the look on her face. "Nothing at all."

Then she _grabbed_ it and started to lightly jerk her hand up and down, causing him to angle his back as he let out a groan. "Dammit, that's not fair."

Her face took on a serious look, like a teacher talking to a pupil. "All's fair when it comes to teasing virgins," she quipped, her tone as serious as her face. It might've been more convincing if she wasn't busy giving him a handjob while pulling away the fabric that was covering up her pussy.

Giving him a view of her sex as she kept pumping him, he saw as she started playing with herself. Ghosting her fingers lightly on the entrance to her body and teasing the nerves. She didn't actually put her fingers inside, but it was a damn near thing. It also happened to be _incredibly_ arousing. He was so focused on the sight of Rita's fingers playing with herself that he almost missed what she said next.

"Do you want it?" she whispered, her voice coming out soft and subtle as sin. A distinct contrast to what her hands were doing, either jerking his cock or playing with herself in front of his eyes.

' _Oh, so this is gonna be THAT kind of game, huh?_ ' He couldn't hold back the yelp as Rita's hand on his cock went lower and started playing with his balls. Cradling and massaging them in her hand as they continued to swell. "Answer the question," she said, smirking. "Do you want it?"

Okay, now that _really_ wasn't fair. This werewolf was playing _seriously_ dirty to do this on his first ever sexual experience. But the sensations were so overpowering that he could barely think straight, let alone keep resisting.

" _YES_ ," he hissed out, between clenched teeth.

Her voice came out with a teasing tone of victory. "Oh, well, why didn't you say so?"

Using her knees to push herself up and over his twitching cock, she stopped playing with herself and angled his twitching meat up towards her pussy. Slowly lowering herself down, she took a moment to rub her entrance on his tip and make him clench his teeth in frustration. And then she dropped down to take him all in at once.

Biting back what would've been a _loud_ groan behind his teeth, his back and waist wrenched up in a notable angle as he felt his cock penetrate her. The senses in his cock seemed to be going haywire inside her, feeling wetness, heat, softness, tightness and the _twitching_ of the muscles of her inner walls.

For once, no snappy remark came to his mind.

Whether it was out of mercy or something else, Rita refrained from moving on top of him while he regained his senses. After blinking the spots from his eyes, he chanced a look to her face and found her eyes cloudy and half closed in an expression he might've called physical bliss.

He bucked his hips slightly in an unconscious response, stirred by a combination of the sensations and the look in her eye.

She stirred as his brief motion registered, seeming to wake her up from dreamland as she came back down to the here and now to look down at him with a glazed expression.

The look in her eyes cleared slightly as she looked down, her senses coming back to the fore to take in her position.

She flashed a mischievous smile at him before she slowly started moving her hips up and down, taking the breath from his lungs. Feeling the tight and warm walls of her pussy sliding up and down his cock was _maddening_! He always though the whole thing about sex addiction as just some excuse made up by celebrities was just some bad excuse for sleeping around with any attractive women they met. But now? Now he was starting to wonder.

Still, he wasn't gonna let Rita control everything about this. Bringing his hands up, he lifted her nightgown further until it bunched up above her breasts. Surprised slightly at the size, his hands grabbed the caramel toned mounds and he started to knead them like dough.

Now _that_ really got Rita moaning. Opening her mouth and throwing her head back, she started releasing long moans of approval. His fingers pushing and pulling in small deep motions, he managed to capture her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, playing with them with light pinches and rolling motions.

That was the last straw for her self-control, because she released a brief shiver before bringing her mouth down on his, enveloping him in a heated kiss as she tried to dominate his mouth.

He was prepared this time, though, and put a hand behind her head as he returned a kiss with equal fervor, pushing his tongue in her mouth in a bid for dominance.

He was so caught up with the sensations from his lips against her own and his cock sliding in and out of her that he barely even felt as her hands started scratching at his back. Not enough to really hurt, but just enough to break the skin.

But it was enough for him to notice and, remembering her reaction from earlier, he brought his right hand to her left ass cheek and gave her a barely noticeable slap.

Rita _definitely_ noticed it, if the brief shiver of her body and the moan from her mouth was any indication. Even if it wasn't, he couldn't miss the tightening of the walls of her pussy around his cock.

Encouraged, he cupped his hand to slap her cheek a second time. Then a third, then a fourth, then a fifth. By the eighth slap, her pussy was quivering around his cock and she pulled her mouth away from the kiss, pushing her face into his left shoulder as she moaned deep and loud, gasps of "Almost, almost," coming out between the moans.

Finally, at the tenth slap, the tight and heated walls of her pussy _clenched_ around him as she came, flooding his crotch with a sudden surge of fluid as she bit down on him.

He came inside of her soon after, so overcome that he couldn't think to pull out as his cum flooded inside her. The feeling was so intense that he barely noticed the bite she gave him.

Thoroughly exhausted, Vashyr slowly felt himself lose consciousness. Looks like he was gonna sleep very deeply, tonight. He barely registered the feeling of Rita's tongue lapping lightly against the spot where she had bitten him, coming out in quick little licks.

He fell asleep after the sensation of Rita rising up, letting his cock slide from her dripping entrance as her weight left the bed and the covers draped over him.

He'd never slept so deeply in his whole life.

 **xXx**

First off, this is my first lemon _ever_ , so please tell me if I did a good job or if I made any mistakes.

Second, the reason I'm keeping the lemons for The Will To Power in a separate fic is so I don't end up getting the larger fic taken down if the Administrators decide to take this down. Just a bit of caution.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day. And try to deal with any boners you might have gotten before you go out.


	2. Kuroka (Chapter 10)

The Will To Power (Lemon)

Kuroka (Fights, Knights, And A Nightly Visit)

xXx

"Kuroka," he said slowly, drawing the name out slightly for emphasis. "What exactly are you doing here?"

She quirked her head in faux confusion, an image ruined by her mischievous smile and the glint in her eyes. "Nothing. I just felt like getting some shut-eye, is all. Really."

' _Somehow, I'm having a lot of trouble believing that._ ' "Do you honestly expect me to fall for that?"

"No, not really. You can actually be pretty sharp when you wanna be."

' _When I wanna be?_ ' "Is that some kinda joke?"

Her smile spread out as she slowly brought a hand to his waist. "It just might be. Would you like to punish me?"

He barely heard Kuroka finish talking as her hand kept moving around his waist, her fingers travelling along as light touches. He barely even felt it until she reached her final destination and gently took hold of his shaft. She snuck a quick glance toward it, apparently in some surprise, before she looked back at him with an even more dangerous glimmer in her eyes. "Oooh, looks like you're a lucky one. I imagine Rita must've enjoyed it."

It took all of his composure to keep from blushing at _that_ memory. "How did you know about that?"

The Nekoshou looked at him like he'd just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Do you really think I'm that dense? I'm very proud of my ability to read people, I'll have you know. It wasn't hard for me to connect the dots."

He was about to question her on that before she squeezed slightly, pulling a groan from his mouth even as she brought her lips up to his own.

She didn't stop with just her lips, either. She moved her upper body until she was practically draped over him, her warm body pressing down and seeming to try and merge with his own. There was also the very distinct feeling of her ample cleavage pressing into him, her nipples hard and poking like small pebbles.

And as this all happened, her hand didn't stop stroking his slowly hardening shaft. Alternating between light and heavy motions, sometimes squeezing hard and sometimes ghosting up and down, she gradually brought him to full length. Nor did she stop kissing him, her lips constantly shifting and moving against his own as her tongue explored the inside of his mouth, her deep moans mirroring his own as her body kept slowly grinding into him.

He slowly brought his arms around her, wrapping them around her back and pulling her in even more as his mind slowly went blank, overwhelmed.

But he wasn't about to go down that easy, not by a long shot.

Forcing his mind back into clarity, he pulled his arms away from her back to grab her waist and turn over. Her slight yelp of surprise was rather cute as he pulled his mouth away from hers and pinned her arms to the bed. She looked up at him with wide eyes for a moment, not quite comprehending what just happened, before she regained her composure and gave him that mischievous look again. "Oh, you wanna be on top? Go ahead and take the lead, I'm sure I'll _love_ it."

But he didn't do anything. Didn't make any move to continue as he just stared her in the eye. "Why?"

It was a question, all in just one word. It was a little impressive with just how many meanings a single word could have for a question, but Kuroka seemed to pick it up right away. Her slightly narrowing eyes were indication enough of that, but she quickly brought them back to her usual mischievous look. "Do I really need a reason for a fun night? Come on, just enjoy it."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

She was glaring slightly now, not exactly a heated look but it was enough to know she really wasn't happy with the situation. He just kept looking her in the eye until she turned away. "You know this would be my first time, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression, yeah. What about it?"

She huffed at that, looking at him with another slight glare. "Jeez, and here I thought you weren't so dense. Can't you put the pieces together?"

Yes, he could. It took him only a second to put the pieces together like she said, but he was honestly having a little trouble believing it. His voice came out with a thin tone of incredulity. "You actually want your first time to be with _me_? Why?"

And now she was looking at him with something resembling pity. "Wow. You really have _no_ idea how much of a catch you are, do you? You really don't get why?"

She sighed before he could even answer, continuing to speak before he could get a word in as her eyes met his own. "Do you know what you've actually done for my sister and me?"

' _Huh?_ ' That kinda came out of left field. But before he could answer her, Kuroka started to continue talking.

"You've done more for us than you'll ever know. Really." She looked around his room, at the luxury and sheer size of it all, with a faintly sad smile. "Three meals or more a day, warm beds, safety, all of it." Her eyes turned back to him. "Shirone really likes you, y'know? You're like a big brother to her, the way you dote on her when you think nobody is looking. Or have you just missed the time she clings to your leg like a greave while you're walking around?"

He momentarily froze as her words registered. ' _She saw that?_ ' Yes, he remembered the few times that had happened. Once in a while, when nobody else was really looking, Shirone had picked up the habit of clinging to his leg as he walked around as if she were a cat clinging to him. Aria had actually joined in a few times and he had never really seen any reason to ask them to stop. But he _did_ make it very clear that they shouldn't do it while anyone else was around to see it. How could Kuroka have known?

She must've known about his line of thought, because she started giggling. He did his best to ignore how it made her breasts vibrate slightly. "Don't worry, nobody else knows about how you dote on them. I only know because Shirone can't keep a secret from me. But that's really part of the point."

She rose her head up off the mattress, bringing her lips up to give him a light peck on the neck before going back down. "You've done more for us than you'll ever even know, more than I ever thought _anyone_ even would. Isn't it natural I'd want to pay you back a little?"

"But do you really want to do it like _this_?" What she was suggesting wasn't something small. Giving away her first time for _anyone_ was something that she should be doing because she _wanted_ to, not because she owed someone.

She sighed, apparently a little annoyed at his insistence. "Honestly? Yes, I do." She smiled at him. "After all, if I'd like to give anyone my first night, it might as well be somebody I actually like, right?" Her face looked briefly contemplative before she continued. "Listen, I'm not saying this has to turn into something serious. Hell, if you want it to stop at a one night stand, that's just fine. But…can I just have this? Just for one night?"

They stayed like that for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. One with a look of pleading and another with a calm he almost certainly _wasn't_ feeling. It's not like he hadn't thought of something like this, and _especially_ that she wasn't attractive, but it still came off as a form of sexual harassment in his opinion. He was the master of the Peerage she was a part of, so it just felt like crossing a line to him.

Part of him noted the hypocrisy, given what had happened with Rita, but that situation and reason had been _very_ different.

Still, would it really be a good idea to say no? Kuroka wanted this, apparently _really_ wanted it, and turning her down could very well turn things sour between them from now on. Could he afford that?

And, in all honesty, there was definitely a part of him that wanted to go through with it.

"I'll ask one more time. Are you sure about this?"

She answered by bringing her face up again for another kiss, this time on the lips and _much_ more intense. Looks like that was her answer.

' _No point holding back now._ '

Kuroka let out a slight sound of surprise as he brought his face down, using his weight to pin her body to the bed. The shock only lasted for a moment, though, before she opened her mouth further to deepen the kiss and let out a lustful moan.

Moans and the sounds of entwining tongues filled the room as their bodies shuffled under the sheets, Vashyr's body pressing down on Kuroka and feeling the warmth of her skin, a shock of arousal flowing through his body as she started _grinding_ against him.

Their bodies writhed, arms wrapping tightly around each other as their bodies grew more heated, their moans louder and their kiss more intense. Kuroka's large and soft breasts molding against him, the nubs of her nipples poking him hard like pebbles. Their tongues writhed with every moan as they explored each other's mouths.

Then Kuroka caught him by surprise by flipping him over, putting herself on top and taking the lead.

Taking a moment to wrest control of the meeting of their mouths, Kuroka left him breathless before she slowly disengaged from him. She let her red tongue hang out of her mouth as she rose up, teasing him with the vision of her erotic expression and enticing body as her glorious breasts rose and fell with her every panting breath.

…Dammit! This girl _really_ knew how to get him hard as iron!

Her eyes smoldering, Kuroka let her tongue slowly trace a path along her lips, taunting him with the question of just _what_ she'd do next with it. "I've got something special for you."

His response cut off into a light gasp as Kuroka started planting kisses down his chest, trailing her tongue as her mouth went down. First the top of his chest, then his sternum, his stomach and abdomen. ' _Wait, is she gonna-_ '

His line of thought came to a screeching halt as Kuroka's hand pulled his shaft free of his boxers and her tongue trailed from the base all the way up to the tip. ' _Oh, holy CRAP!_ '

He let out a disjointed groan as her tongue played its way up and down, thoroughly licking every inch of him. He even felt her lips come to his shaft a few times, giving a light kiss before her tongue came back out and worked him like a popsicle, her hot breath coming out in waves and washing over him.

It was, in short, the most amazing thing he'd ever felt in his life. ' _Where the hell did Kuroka learn something like this?_ '

His answer came after the Nekoshou finished placing a kiss right on the tip, a smacking sound reverberating in the room as her lips left his throbbing head. "Impressed?" Oh, and now she was teasing him. Wonderful. He could tell from the tone that she was smiling down at him. "You'd be shocked what kinda things you can find on TV. _Especially_ when you're curious enough to look."

He _almost_ had time to reply before she opened her mouth and brought her head down to swallow his whole length into her mouth, deep throating him as she took it all in and leaving him choking on air. The inside of her mouth was so warm and enticing that Vashyr could only stay still at the sensation, feeling her tongue lolling around him.

 _Then_ her mouth started going up and down, her lips travelling up his cock before coming back down, taking some time to swivel her nimble tongue as her head bobbed up and down. Vashyr perked his head up and rested on his elbows to catch a better look, seeing Kuroka, easily one of _the_ hottest women of DxD, giving him an honest to god _blowjob_. Sex might have never been a real drive for him, but he was _really_ starting to enjoy it. Kuroka _definitely_ knew what she was doing.

Her eyes opened, looking up at him with a lustful look that probably could've made an Angel of Heaven all too willing to Fall. A glazing of desire in her eyes so hot that it probably could've melted metal.

Then she repositioned her head slightly and started swallowing his whole length in deep and quick gulps, her cheeks hollowing from a whole new level of suction, even as her tongue swirled furiously around his shaft with every descend down and ascent up, her teeth just barely grazing his flesh as her lips glided up and down.

And the whole time, even as Vashyr started panting from the sensations, their eyes never broke contact, Kuroka's searing gaze holding his own, _daring_ him not to look away from what she was doing to him. Telling him that it was _her_ who was making him feel something so intoxicating.

He might've been a little embarrassed of just how quickly she brought him to the edge of his limit, but he was currently just too occupied with the look in her eyes. The look of challenge, a look that _dared_ him to take control from her, pin her underneath him, to leave _her_ as a panting and moaning wreck!

How could he have backed down from something like _that_? So, he took control the best way for the current situation.

Getting up into a firm sitting position, his hands reached out and grabbed the back and sides of her head, getting a firm grip and _pulling_ her mouth onto his length even as he used his position to thrust slightly forward, her succulent lips swallowing him right down to the base and grazing his scrotum.

Instead of being angry, or even surprised, Kuroka's eyes couldn't have made their approval more obvious as he took control. Encouraged by the sight, Vashyr repeated the process and slid her mouth up and down his cock as he thrusted into her throat, her cheeks hollowing with suction even as her tongue worked him over. He didn't bother doing it softly, just _ramming_ his cock in fast and hard.

And the look in Kuroka's eyes told him how much she _loved_ it. Told him how much she wanted _more_ , wanted him to finish this so they could get to the real _meat_ of their little affair tonight.

He didn't even try to resist as he released himself inside her mouth and throat, his twitching cock releasing spurts of cum inside her warm mouth. He just held her head in place as he emptied what would be his first load tonight into her waiting mouth and let it flow down her throat.

Kuroka didn't struggle, just letting him hold her head in place as she proceeded to swallow _every last drop_. He felt her tongue lather around to pick up every stray bit, felt her suck up any remaining spurt of semen from his cock until there was absolutely nothing left. Until he saw her swallow that final bit down her throat and her eyes said "finished".

He released her head, the Nekoshou slowly pulling herself away. Slowly as possible, her mouth receded, stopping every inch to affectionately travel around his meat and suck, before she finally reached his head and separated from it with an audible _pop_ as her lips pulled away, a taunting smile on her face.

Still keeping her eyes level with his own, she used her magic to gather up some moisture from the air into a small ball. Opening her mouth slightly, she had it flow inside and stir around slightly before swallowing it down. "There. No aftertaste." Then she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss.

His tongue entered her mouth, this time taking control as his own arms wrapped around her waist and back, putting her on the defensive as he used his greater height to position their heads until his tongue was practically stabbing down into her mouth and leaving the Nekoshou breathless and moaning.

Firmly in control, Vashyr twisted around and pushed her back-first into the mattress, his right arm returning from her back to have his hand cup her left breast with a slight squeeze. Kuroka's moan told him she rather liked his taking control, and the rising of her chest made it even clearer as she all but invited him to continue kneading her mounds.

Occasionally swapping his hand between her two breasts, he also took time to play with her hardened nipples, twisting and toying with them to get little yelps of pleased surprise from the woman beneath him.

After some time using his right hand, his left arm pulled back and he rose, taking her wrists with his left and pinning them above her head. Before she could even complain about it, Vashyr had already brought his mouth down on her right breast, his tongue coming out to roll around flick her pink nipple even as his right hand continued kneading her left breast like fleshy dough.

"( _Gasp_ ) T-that's it! That's it! Don't you dare stop!"

Kuroka emphasized her words by pushing her chest up from the mattress, urging him to use his tongue and hand even more. He obliged, getting a long moan from deep in her throat as his mouth closed over her right nipple and he started to suck, his right hand squeezing her left breast even as her nipple was trapped between the squeezing vice of two of his fingers.

Then he positioned his cock by her entrance and started running its length along the opening, taunting and teasing her with its presence right by her own deliverance to sexual bliss. Already moist from its time in her warm mouth, his cock was now getting even wetter because of the fluids seeping out from the lips of her pussy, lubricating it even as he continued his little sexual torture.

His tormenting of Kuroka continued for several minutes, the Nekoshou releasing pleasured gasps and deep moans, before she finally seemed to snap. Her chest rose up from the mattress in an arc, her pussy quivering against his cock as she let out a silent scream of release and her lower entrance seemed to moisten even _more_ , her eyes rolling into the back of her head in the throes of her own climax!

Removing his hand and mouth from her breasts, he gave his dear Queen some time to come down from her sensual high. He wanted this to be a good night, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to _break_ her.

His image of a sexually crazed Kuroka was interrupted by her chuckling beneath him. "Come on, don't stop _now_." Her hands struggled slightly against his grip, silently bidding for him to release them. He complied, removing his own hand and allowing her hands to come up and cup his face and have him look her in the eyes. Her very _wanting eyes_. "Foreplay's nice and all, but why don't we get to the _real_ show?"

Her left hand left his face and cupped one of her own breasts, kneading it for a moment before leaving it and travelling down. Her ribcage, then her solar plexus, her abdomen and the rest of her lower body, all before going down to reach her pussy. Giggling at him as he watched, her fingers played with her lower lips, tracing and rubbing them before putting her fingers in the slit and _opening IT_ _ **WIDE!**_

He barely even noticed Kuroka lick her lips at the top of his peripheral vision. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead, this won't be done until you do." He registered the shifting of weight on the bed as she moved, bringing her head up to his shoulder, her mouth next to his ear. "And don't pull out when you're gonna _finish_ , m'kay?"

He didn't need _any_ more incentive that that.

Grabbing her hips, he _thrust_ himself into her in one long, deep _push_!

He barely had the presence of mind to notice Kuroka falling back down onto the mattress and letting out a cry of bliss, his head swimming in the sensations of plunging into her virgin core. She was so _hot_ , so _wet_ , so _soft_ and amazingly _tight_! Dammit, she felt _amazing_!

He pulled back and thrust in again, tearing another yowl of pleasure from Kuroka's throat as she writhed beneath him, her pussy pulsing and twitching and sucking and _begging FOR_ _ **MORE!**_

He obliged, pulling out until only his tip was inside before pushing back inside, the delicious friction almost making his mind go blank with every thrust. One of his hands reached up to cup a breast, his mind so addled that he couldn't even notice which hand was holding which one of her breasts. But he _did_ notice Kuroka's face. Her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she let out deep and throaty moans of approval, her tongue hanging out unused.

' _I can think of something better to use your tongue for!_ '

Kuroka's moans were stifled as his mouth captured hers, pushing her own tongue back in as his own took over the inside of her mouth, trailing over her gums and smothering her own tongue. Her moans seemed to get even deeper, and she regained enough clarity to capture his head with her arms, trying to use him as an anchor with the weak grip of her arms as his mouth glued to her own.

And the whole time, he didn't stop thrusting into her. Didn't stop his plundering of her hot, moist core. Time seemed to slow down as they continued, their endurance tested with every passing moment.

Kuroka gave in first, albeit barely. Her grip on his head getting slightly tighter, she practically _screamed_ into his mouth as she came, he pussy squeezing and clenching his cock like a vice, twitching nonstop as he felt like he was melting inside her, moisture pouring out of her.

He barely pulled out at the last moment, raising up the rest of his body from her before he came. Groaning, his cock shot out great spurts of semen, staining her heated skin, landing everywhere in between her pelvis and neck. He even noticed a particularly small sample land on her face, right at the side of her gasping mouth.

He stood over her on his knees, panting just like the beautiful woman that lay beneath him. He was so tired, so _exhausted_ from the raw and passionate sex. He honestly felt like he could pass out any second.

At least, that's what he thought before he saw the look in Kuroka's eyes. A look that brought him back to full alert and started getting him hard all over again. That look of _want_ in her eyes, right as her tongue flitted out and lapped up that little drop of cum that had landed at the very edge of her mouth.

Her right hand began to move, going down to collect all the stray gatherings of his semen before bringing them up to her mouth. Before she proceeded to _lick_ it from her own fingers in a tantalizing display that got him even harder.

She repeated the process, using the same fingers of that same hand to gather all the semen on her body and swallow every drop that used to be on her skin.

And the whole time, her wanting eyes never left his for a second.

Licking her lips with her own tongue, she chuckled up at him. "Did you forget what I told you at the start?" she teased. "I said I wanted you to finish _inside_ me."

' _Inside?_ ' Oh, she _did_ mention that. Damn, in the rush of sensations, he must've forgot.

She seemed to mistake his silence for something else, a particular concern, because her eyes suddenly gained a slight glimmer of playful mischief. "Oh, you don't need to worry. I'm not trying to use my womb as a baby trap, today's a safe day." She started moving her hands, the left reaching up to cup his face and the right reaching down to open the entrance of her pussy, spreading the lower lips open again. "You can cum inside as much as you want. Come on, I want to feel you _flowing_ inside and _filling me up_."

He just couldn't say no to that. Lining himself up to her again, he plunged into her for the second time and made her head roll back as she released another moan. His head was clearer this time, meaning he could more accurately note the amazing sensation of her inner walls. Every twitch, every squeeze, every sucking motion as he felt himself melt from her inner heat.

He was in for a _long_ and _amazing_ night.

' _This woman's gonna literally suck my soul right out of me._ '

Somehow, the thought of dying like that just made him even harder.

 **xXx**

Whoa! Am I the only one who feels like taking a cold shower?

Anyway, I really wanted to portray how _sensual_ Kuroka came across in the original series. She really struck me as the kinda woman who made sure all her _fun_ was completely satisfying and didn't stop until she would be thoroughly exhausted. She also struck me as someone who wasn't afraid to do a little research and also happened to probably be a quick learner. I'm _not_ trying to make her come across as some kinda slut, but can _anybody_ who's seen her in the original series say she didn't come across as very sensual and aware of her own sexuality?

As for the reason her first time wasn't so painful, I did some research on intercourse to get some things straight. First of all, the main reason the first time hurts for so many women (and sometimes men) is because the two completely skip the foreplay. Foreplay isn't just some sexual teasing, it's necessary to get the woman's pussy wet and ready enough for the actual intercourse to happen, skipping it means that there isn't enough lubricant for the cock to slide smoothly in and out. I'd say that after the foreplay they had, Kuroka was definitely wet enough for it to be pretty smooth, especially with the blowjob she gave Vashyr before they got started.

So, I hope you all enjoyed the lemon. It's my second to date.

Please review and have a nice night!


End file.
